


20世纪90年代的人现在在干什么

by YKW



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKW/pseuds/YKW
Summary: 整个AO3要是还能找出一篇写他俩的我就直播胸口碎大石MM/AC，斜线有意义不知所云的瞎逼逼那啥求知道我是谁的给我留个面子，跪谢orz知道大家都因为xz突发奇想来翻MM和AC......那个啥，这篇是前年12月的，纠结了好长时间只发了ao3，本意是自己存档用，没想到会有人真的发现它......当然了我自己也有姐妹粉他俩但是估计是不知道有这篇哈哈，大家看看图个乐就好，再多人我就要犯焦虑了哈哈哈哈这段话等xz这事过去就删（如果ao3没被墙的话）





	20世纪90年代的人现在在干什么

01  
　“早上好。”Anthony踩着点赶到了剧院，揉着眼睛对他遇到的第一个人说。半秒钟后他意识到自己面前站着的正是那尊云石雕像呢，看上去无精打采的。  
　“早。”Michael Maguire毫无精神的回答，Anthony瞅了一眼他身上的格子花衬衫，扯了下嘴角。  
　“别这么快把自己归到中老年男人的队伍里去，你这个40岁的老男人，”他笑嘻嘻地走到前面扯了一下Michael的衬衫，“你脸还年轻英俊——你身上怎么这么烫？”  
　“……可能发烧了吧。”Michael垂着头，好像没听见Anthony对于他衣服的评价。  
　Anthony看着他漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨的，眼睫毛颤抖着遮挡住他近乎透明的浅蓝色瞳孔，突然有点心痒。他小心翼翼地伸出手。  
　“我以为我来的是最晚的——”Michael Ball从前面走廊走过来，脸上带着笑容对着Anthony（或对着Michael的后背）说，同时快速眨了下眼。  
　Anthony迅速收回了手，Michael对着他很迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。  
　他能对一个40岁的发着烧的男人大喊可爱吗？以及他为什么要收回手？Anthony严肃地向自己提出了两个问题。  
　好吧，他起码还是有羞耻心的。Anthony还是伸出手去，摸了摸Michael的额头。他金褐色的软软的刘海落Anthony手上，让他想起以前Michael留的辫子以及他自己的发型——他自己的发型就不说了，但是Michael可真是好看的很。那张梦中情人的脸，那个小辫子，还有那双长腿，真是讨得了不少姑娘的欢心（以及，Anthony依旧怀疑，Michael的翘臀也是她们的关注点之一，但是这件事他从来不敢和Michael讨论）。  
　“怎么了？”另一个Michael走了过来，“Maguire发烧了？”  
　“烧的还挺严重呢。”Anthony小心翼翼地把手从Michael额头上拿下来，额头突然失去热度的Michael迷茫地睁着他一双失焦的蓝眼睛，喉咙里发出不满的呻吟。  
　太可爱了。Anthony充满罪恶感地想，他不应该在十周年演唱会的彩排早上，对着自己的同事兼搭档，对彼此都是最熟悉的人，一个高烧病人，发花痴。可是事实摆在这里——要是阿波罗想撒娇，根本没人能抵挡住他的可爱。  
　Michael Ball也上前来想试一下他们的太阳神的额头温度，但是Michael甩了一下自己的金褐色卷发，向后退了一步。  
　“我没事，”Michael的眼睛终于聚焦了，他看上去清醒了一点，“快去排练吧。”  
　不过Anthony在看见Michael给Philip Quast让地方然后直接往反方向走的时候，真的不相信他没事。Michael绕了路回来坐到他旁边，看上去头疼的厉害。  
　“你要不要倚一会？”Anthony拍了拍自己的肩膀，心里觉得Michael如果倚上他的肩膀绝对伤腰。  
　Michael不知道是真的烧糊涂了还是怎么了，Anthony感到肩膀一沉――吓得他一抖，差点把Michael抖下去。  
　“你这是让不让我倚？”Michael声音有点闷闷的。  
　Anthony不敢动了，浑身僵硬地坐在原地。Michael整个人就像一团火焰，火焰从他的肩膀一直烧进了他的心，那温度能温暖他不切实际的梦。  
　他听到旁边有人轻轻吹了声口哨，但是他僵硬到连头都没法扭过去看一下。Michael好像随时会滑下去，他还在拼命抬高肩膀——让这个身高190还多的神袛倚在他肩膀上绝对是他做过最错误的事，不过这是种甜蜜的痛苦，Anthony暗想。  
　“哇哦。”Judy Kuhn坐到他们旁边的时候发出了一声小小的惊呼，Anthony试图侧一下脸给她一个微笑，但最终没有成功。他认命地坐在那里，被从四面八方传来的祝福的目光围绕，耳边是Michael均匀的呼吸声。当Lea Salonga意味深长地拍了拍他空着的一边肩膀的时候，他终于忍不住了。  
　“你们都在想什么？”他极其恼火地问。  
　“你们这是在干什么？”Lea回问。  
　“Michael发烧烧坏了他自己的脑子，就这样。”Anthony生气地回答，当然，带了点心虚。  
　“别人都是酒后吐真言，你男朋友是发烧动真情啊。”她打趣地说，接着不等Anthony分辩就轻巧的溜走了。  
　“……他不是我男朋友。”Anthony颇为无力地对根本听不见他说话的Lea说。这时候Michael轻哼了一声，Anthony斜着眼（只有这样他才能在不打扰到Michael的前提下看见他）看他，看见Michael睁开了他那双浅蓝色眼睛，正迎上他的目光。  
　Anthony这才后知后觉的意识到Michael这个一手揽着他的腰一手放在他大腿上的姿势有多么别扭。他轻咳了一声，Michael抬起头，解放了Anthony已经基本压麻而且散发着惊人热量的肩膀。  
　两人相顾无言。  
　Judy刚才已经悄悄把手放在Michael脑后，现在她看准时机，把Michael的头按了下去。他们俩的嘴唇重重地碰在了一起，额头也一块发出了清脆的响声。Anthony第一反应竟然是在心里吐槽他的嘴唇好像充血了，疼的要命，然后才想到这大概可以算个接吻。  
　我的天啊。看着带着一脸被磕的还没缓过神来的表情的Michael和后面一大堆起哄的人，Anthony想一头扎进道具街垒里去。  
　“那个，我去……”Anthony一下子站起来，胡乱做了个动作，脑子里也没想好要说什么理由，他来到外面走廊的时候觉得自己似乎什么都没说就出来了。而他现在没空想这些，他只想知道以后怎么面对那万恶的Michael Maguire。  
　他听到身后轻微的响动，回头看见Michael一手撑着门，门缝里透出光打在他身上，使他看上去像一尊真正的大理石雕像。他轻轻松了手，那束光消失了，整个走廊只剩下他们两个。  
　Anthony怀疑他是被强行推出来的，因为他本人看上去也不知道该说什么，他们又开始了沉默的对峙。  
　“那个……”等Michael终于张嘴的时候，Anthony打断了他：“那只是个玩笑对吧？”  
　Michael似乎被他一句话堵回去了，半天才轻轻的“嗯”了一声。  
　“……回去吧。”Anthony走过去推开Michael身后的门，往里走了几步，看见Michael还站在门口。从另一个角度看，他的脸洒上了一片阴影。  
　他好像闷闷不乐的。Anthony想，并且没有强行压下这念头，他知道他们即将分道扬镳。  
　  
02  
　Anthony不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　他看到了什么？当他从搭建成地宫的舞台上下来时，他看见了Michael Maguire抱着臂靠在墙上。他稍微有点胖了，腿还是那么长，个子还是让他有一点压迫感——反而有人说这个身高差让他们看起来更像是情侣了，天哪。Anthony不敢苟同。他们一定是要把所有的安灼拉和格朗泰尔都拉一遍情侣。就他和Michael，永远都不可能是情侣的。尽管他在心里承认他喜欢Michael。  
　“嘿，”Michael Maguire看见他下台，轻轻歪了下头，“Anthony。”他金褐色的头发和雕塑似的五官几乎没变，浅蓝色的眼睛还是那么清亮，嗓音还是那么低沉又温柔。Anthony在心里认为Michael是最好的安灼拉，看他那张英俊的脸，漂亮的眼睛（他们批评Michael总是眨眼，而Anthony还是觉得他该死的有魅力，Michael Ball曾经因为这件事调侃过他，并且指出他们名字相同，他却没有另一个Michael有对Anthony有那么大的吸引力），还有一脸的凛然正气——现在这正义的脸上露出一丝疲惫来。  
　“Michael。”他回应到，同时不合时宜地想到这位天神已经50多岁了。  
　接着他又不合时宜的想到，这儿演的是歌剧魅影，革（）命的领袖跑来干嘛？拯救水晶灯？  
　“Anthony，”Michael往前走了一步，“不知道对你是幸运还是不幸，我今天没课。”  
　Anthony眨了眨眼：“什么课――哦对，该死，抱歉，我忘了。”他怎么能忘记这个人50多岁还去法律学院上课呢？他已经离开舞台很久了，而Anthony甚至不知道他还想不想念之前在百老汇和悲惨世界十周年演唱会上的日子――基本都有Anthony的参与。  
　但是重点是这里是拉斯维加斯，他就这么过来了？  
　Michael笑了笑：“这件事给你的打击太大了？现在还没缓过来？”  
　“嗯……也不是。我……我挺替你惋惜的，介于你的声音还是那么好听――你考不考虑毕业以后回来――”  
　Michael摇了摇头：“咱们别聊这个。”  
　“哦，好吧，那――”Anthony绞尽脑汁想找出一个话题，Michael却一步跨上前来（感谢他的长腿），手搭上他的肩头。  
　Anthony懵了半秒，看着那张完美的脸和他眼里极浅的蓝色，根本就没想到他在干什么。直到他的手顺着他的肩头往下滑，他才想起来，这是十周年的Drink with me。那时Anthony隔着一层衣料能感受到Michael身上滚烫的温度，当他的手触碰到他裸露出来的皮肤时，他感觉自己像是碰上了一块火炭。那时Anthony忍不住看了一眼他，又心虚地转过头去，并且诅咒这该死的重感冒。对，重感冒，Michael没有现场晕过去真是奇迹。  
　Michael观察着他的反应，好像很满意Anthony这个被吓懵了的状态。他像往常一样收回手，Anthony却并未及时转过头去拿出一副悲情――或傲娇，差不多吧――的表情来，他本人为此感到有点挫败。  
　“这下可以了，”Michael用像宣布某条法律条文一样庄严的声音说，“为了报复你之前对我那么冷淡。”  
　Anthony委屈：“可是我叫你笑的时候你也没笑啊。”  
“后来笑了，”Michael说，“我承认，我觉得那时候笑好像看起来有点冒傻气。”  
　Anthony控诉地瞪着他，眼神中包含着无限的谴责。  
“那后来你还晃得那么开心，早知道我就应该把你留在你自己的严肃里，让你和人群格格不入。”他威胁般地说。  
　Michael耸耸肩：“抱歉。”他的声音毫无歉意。  
　Anthony摆摆手：“他们怎么让你进后台的？”他问。  
“靠脸。”Michael说的一脸正直。  
　Anthony十分惊恐地看着他，Michael无比淡定的看回去。  
　“这个剧场不是堕落了，就是被天使净化了心灵。”过了好一会，Anthony整理了一下表情，假正经地说。  
　Michael笑了起来：“你在变相的说我是天使是吗？”  
　“怎么不是呢，”Anthony转转眼珠子，“音乐天使。”  
　“你可真入戏。”Michael挑起眉毛。  
　“要是你演克里斯汀，我就趁早勒死那个可怜的小子爵，带你抓紧跑路。”Anthony开玩笑般的说。  
　“要是我是子爵呢？”Michael盯着他的眼睛，Anthony觉得对方那双蓝眼睛里传达出了之前他不会传达的东西。  
　“那就说不定了，比如克里斯汀只是我把你弄来的手段而已――这么一说我都不知道我和她哪个更惨一点――”  
　“我怎么感觉我更惨一点。”Michael叹着气。  
　“你才不惨好吗，你跟安灼拉一样，都是走到哪里都有一个格朗泰尔追随着的人。”Anthony坐到后台的椅子上，但是Michael依旧站在那里。他低头看着Anthony。  
　“我没有。”他轻轻地说。  
　“怎么没有呢，我算什么？”Anthony装出一副生气的样子来。  
　Michael认真的看着他，看到Anthony眼里是同样的认真。过了好一会，他揉了揉眉心，接着慢慢地俯下身来，金褐色的头发轻轻的颤动。  
　Anthony愣愣地看着他，全身都僵住了。  
　Michael形状饱满的嘴唇轻轻贴在了Anthony的嘴唇上，于是他有半张脸都压在魅影的银白色面具上。他们就这样，没有进一步动作，只是唇贴唇。Michael双手撑在Anthony的大腿上，Anthony感到他双手在隔着布料给他施加滚烫的温度，与1995年没什么两样。  
　Michael像是被时代抛弃的人。Anthony握住Michael的手腕，仰头主动加深了这个吻。好吧，逗笑他不是什么难事，他对自己说。他松开了Michael的手腕转而抱住他的头，手指插进金褐色头发，用指尖轻轻打着旋。他感觉到Michael闷闷笑了两声，舔了一下他的嘴唇之后抬起头来。  
　Anthony抬头看着他：“我能控诉你始乱终弃吗？”  
　“为什么？”Michael笑着问，“我有说我要走吗？”他坐了下来，紧贴着Anthony。  
　Anthony叹着气，爬上长凳又爬到Michael身上，双腿叉开坐在他的大腿上。Michael把他的面具扯下来，又吻了上来。Anthony抱着Michael的肩，闭着眼睛，还来不及对自己的面具表示哀悼。  
　Anthony也不知道他们接吻了多长时间，他感觉自己要缺氧了，双手在Michael的后背上锤了一下。  
　“你要把我的妆吃进去了。”等他们终于分开，Anthony抱怨般的说。  
　Michael随便答应了一声，眼睛一直不离他的脸。Anthony感觉心里有点发毛，他还化着魅影的妆。  
　“我在这里等你唱完。”Michael握着他的手，“你，呃，晚上有事吗？”  
　“迟到了十一年的约会？”Anthony心情很好地问。  
　“算是吧。快点上台。”  
　魅影心情非常之好，以至于他都不想去抢亲了，毕竟在后台还有人等着他呢。等谢完幕，Anthony匆匆赶向后台，同时又在思考，刚刚他是不是在做梦――  
　他看见Michael坐在原来的地方，闭着眼睛，后背贴着墙，像一座浮雕。  
　Anthony在心里感谢上帝。他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，小心翼翼地伸出手，摸了摸Michael大理石般的脸。  
　Michael闭着眼睛抓住了他的手腕往下一拉，Anthony直直地扑进他怀里。  
　“你怎么知道是我？”Anthony抱住他的肩头，偏头咬住了Michael的下颌线。  
　Michael睁开了眼睛，一手搂住Anthony的腰：“凭直觉。”  
　“好吧。”Anthony把脸埋在Michael的胸膛，“晚上我还要和你一起睡吗？”他这话有开玩笑的意味。  
　“你要是愿意的话当然可以。”  
　“那我去请个假……”Anthony想爬起来，Michael却紧紧箍着他的腰。  
　“等一会。”Michael的语气带了点撒娇的成分，Anthony一下子就软在了他的怀里。所有其它的事情都见鬼去吧。他用力的吻上Michael的唇。  
　“你以后就是我新晋男朋友了。”等他们分开时Anthony说，“我能把不准随便勾搭你这件事写进法律吗，律师先生？”  
　Michael蹭了蹭他没被面具挡住的半边额头：“我起码可以做到守身如玉，你说――”  
　他的话被门口传来的惊叫打断了。  
　“哦，”Anthony挑起眉毛，“咱们好像都忘了这里还有别人呢。”  
　Michael大笑起来，又一次吻了Anthony。  
　“我觉得这话十一年前的时候我就该跟你说。”Michael在他的耳边低声说，吐出的气息喷在Anthony侧脸上。  
　Anthony歪着头：“‘我爱你’？”  
　“我爱你。”Michael收紧了自己揽着Anthony腰的双臂，“现在说还不算晚吧？”  
　“当然不算。”Anthony说，“不过介于你意识到的那么晚，你这个迟钝的老男人――”  
　Michael盯着他。  
　“罚你当一辈子我的男朋友怎么样？”Anthony笑嘻嘻地咬了一口Michael的下唇。  
　Michael肉眼可见的松了一口气，笑意在他脸上蔓延。  
　Anthony想自己总有办法逗笑Michael。Michael扣住他的手，他们俩继续接吻下去。而他们还能接吻很长时间。

END.  
――――――――――――

　为啥TAC/OBC的ER冷到了北极圈？究竟是人性的泯灭还是西区伉俪实在太闪？今日说法都解决不了这个问题，可能全世界只有我吃这一对吧  
　TAC后面绝对比台前戏多，可是他们不拍，我恨  
　其实这是一对双饭桶cp（……）


End file.
